Sunglasses at Night
by brandirandom21
Summary: What are you singing?" She smirked to herself. "Oh. You've never heard of it?"  Pro-Family Holiday


**Disclaimer**: Yet _another_ thing I don't own from MoA. Damn.

**A/N**: OK. So I'm working on four different Ben 10 projects and I'm certain my sanity has reached its breaking point xD I seriously don't know how I missed A Family Holiday, but when I figured out I _did _I watched it ASAP. And I fell in love xD.

**~Sunglasses at Night~**

Walking arm-in-arm out of the lab with Six felt...well...incredible. His suit's jacket felt cool against her lab coat and she could detect a distinct smell of colonge. She felt like a giddy school girl on her first date. When she thought about it though...

The last time she had been on a date was-it was hard to say. When she was the girl cowering behind glasses and concealer, no quarterback or decent man asked her to prom or a simple dinner date. Now, she was walking with the sixth most dangerous man in the world, who had told her she was the most strongest, intellegent (and stubborn) woman he had ever met. This would be a fantasy of hers back in high school beneath AP Biology and Enviornmental Science textbooks.

Providence members heading toward the research lab stopped briefly in their tracks, taking in the sight of Dr. Holiday and Agent Six together. Her face grew warm and she kept her eyes down to avoid burning, questioning gazes. She heard one of the soliders whisper to his friends, and she was sure her name was thrown in there.

As soon as they exited the research wing, Six lead her to the stairs leading up to the next floor. "So, any plans?" she asked.

"Any suggestions?"

She pursed her lips to prevent herself from prattling off any expensive, five star names. This wasn't a big date. This was _Six_. He wasn't the man for grandiose romantic traditions of rose-bearing and serenading. "How about somewhere inexpensive?"

He rose a sharp eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. "In...expensive?"

"How about some place like Oodles of Noodles? The name is ridiculous, I know, but the food is really good, _and _cheap." She smiled jokingly, patting her lab coat pocket with her free hand. "It seems like I'm running low right now, since Moses pretty much drained my bank account."

There was a stillness in his body that chilled her. Despite the expressionless features on his face, there was a redoubtable presence which made her regret her statement. _Open foot, insert mouth Rebecca_, she mentally cursed, looking down in consternation. "You'll get the money back Holiday. I _will _make sure of that." The coolness in his voice still contained the typical, dangerous edge Holiday had always admired. _OK. So he's not mad at _me _but still. _"So this...Oodles of Noodles place. What's the food like?"

xXxxxXXxXx

With her lab coat off and eating in a public area with another person seemed..._normal. _Strange how it felt, knowing how calm a moment can be.

Oodles of Noodles was a resturant spread across the United States. The closest was in Manhatten. She would take Rex there after a mission, if they were fairly close. The spicy ramen noodles were amazing and they were at a good price. It was a chopstick resturant, and that was where Holiday and Rex got their first lessons on how to use them.

Six, apparently, already knew how to use them, so it made her jealous as she watched him eat. He looked elegant as he ate. No slurping, no broth flying from his lips. She carefully are hers, attempting not to spill anything. "Good choice," he complimented.

"Thank you." She dabbed her mouth with her napkin, making sure the broth didn't stain her chin. The stout manager came forward, smiling ear to ear. "It was an amazing dinner," she bowed. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine. And yours." She giggled. "No need to hog it all." Her eyes caught Six. "Ah, a new customer?"

"Hello," he greeted polietely, bowing as well.

"Kim, this is Six. Agent Six. He works with me in Providence."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, wow." She leaned in to whisper in Holiday's ear. "It's about time you bought someone _your _age here. He's very handsome, but if I could just see the eyes-" She cut off and backed up, sheepishly smiling. "I'll leave you be. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

Six watched her walk away. "She's nice."

"The staff's very friendly here." She kept what she said in her mind. His sunglasses were a trademark. He could see very well, even in the dark. She was used to him wearing them every god given day. Then there was when he took them off, a few mere hours ago. _God his eyes are gorgeous. _Why did she put those sunglasses back on him? She saw the most emotion in Six than ever before.

"What are you doing?"

She caught herself leaning across the table, hand inches from his face. She blushed heavily, slumping back in her seat. "I...just want to see your eyes again."

He was silent, then he looked down, eating the rest of his ramen. She sighed heavily, looking down. _Stupid girl. _What was that one song?

Six looked up when she began to hum something to herself. "What are you singing?"

She smirked to herself. "Oh. You've never heard of it?" She relaxed a bit. "It's this really old 80's song. It's called Sunglasses at Night."

He rose an eyebrow and there was a slight twitch of his lips. "Are you trying to convey some hidden message?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She crossed her arms, leaned back and closed her eyes as she sang a verse.

_While she's deceiving me, cuts my security_  
><em>Has she got control of me, I turn to her and say-<em>

"Ah. Yes. I heard of it." He sighed, leaning in. "Alright. Fine." He leaned in, taking her arms. "Go ahead." He smiled slightly. "Just don't tell Rex about this."

"Deal," she breathed.

xXxXxXxXx

"UGH. Holidayyyy," Rex whined, leaning on her desk. "Can you get Six to shut up?"

She looked up from her computer, smiling. "What is he doing?"

"He's humming! Something! And it's going to get stuck in my head really soon if he doesn't stop!" He clutched his head. "I swear, ever since yesterday, he's been acting strange." His eyes widened and he gave her a coy smirk. "What happened last night Doc? What did you do to Six? You two did something right?"

"Nothing worth keeping secrets Rex. We went to Oodles of Noodles, then came back home."

Six was talking to a biologist casually, then as if he heard every word in their conversation, he turned. His eyebrow moved slightly.

_A wink? _She grinned. She would have to look forward to getting Six a Corey Hart's CD fairly soon.

* * *

><p>AN: My first Holix~ Not as great as some other ones, but totally fun :D Oodles of Noodles is a fabulous place, btw. Recommended :D

READ AND REVIEW~


End file.
